Drama
by Aliebelle
Summary: Hermione and Ron's new realtionship is pushed to its limits with an unwanted surprise. Mature content to start with. Based in the final book when the trio are in the tent. Will they pull through?
1. Chapter One: Love

It was just Hermione and Ron in the tent that evening. Harry was out under the invisibility cloak on a raid for some much needed essentials from the village just down the hill from where they had set up camp, slightly obscured by some bare trees Hermione looked out at the quaint houses below.

"Come inside Hermione, it's far too cold to be out at this time. Harry's fine and you know it. Can you please relax?" Ron said as he walked up to her side placing a large woolen jacket over her shoulders. He must have just taken it off as the warmth soaked through her thin top causing her to shudder - she hadn't realised how cold it had got.

"Yeah... I know," she replied quietly, turning her back to the peaceful scene below to enter their tent, Ron followed her inside.

"Incendio." Ron muttered pointing at the small black heater in the corner of the tent's main living area as fire burst from his wand setting the wood in it alight. Hermione placed herself on the threadbare love-seat closet to the fire as warmth began to radiate from it, thawing her numb fingers. Ron sat next to her, his eyes resting on her face. She was beautiful - of that he was one hundred percent sure. He appreciated the curve of her heart shaped lips, her long lashes throwing shadows onto her full cheeks which had been made pink by the cold outside air, her breasts straining slightly against the cotton of her top, the line of her hip hugged by her jeans, her small feet curled up against the cold as she had just kicked her boots off. A small smile began to play on his lips.

"What?" she asked, stumped by the expression on Ron's face.

"It's nothing..." he sighed, "Come 'ere," and he reached over, slipping his arm behind her shoulders and embracing her small frame into his chest. Had he always been this big? Hermione thought to herself, her hand falling comfortably against his chest as she was tucked to his side. He shifted his weight beneath her, his muscles rippling under her hand. Had he always been this strong?

"Ron?" she asked gently. He didn't reply but took a deep breath, his heart speeding up just enough for Hermione to detect as her ear was pressed up against him. "I - uh. Thanks. You know, for everything. I know it's harder for you, with your family. They'll be okay,"

"Yeah..." he let out with a sigh, his voice deep and heavy causing his whole chest to rumble. Hermione smiled, she hadn't realised how much Ron had grown up. The gawky teenager too tall for his own good filled her mind, and now, the man who sat beside her - how far they had all come since the peaceful times of Hogwarts. Sadness filled her heart for those lost times but she was glad to be alive, glad to be with her two best friends. Harry who had been the best brother figure anyone could ask for and as for Ron... well, Ron was Ron. That was complex to say the least.

He moved his hand so it rested on the bare skin of Hermione's arm drawing gentle random patterns with his fingers raising hairs in his path. He trailed his fingers up to her elbow, then moved his hand to her face, tracing her jawline. She tilted her head up to look into his deep blue eyes, his lips moved down to meet hers.

Their kiss started off tender, slowly building into something more forceful. Hermione moved her body towards Ron, a hand running up his chest, feeling his muscles through his t-shirt, feeling the back of his neck and grabbing a handful of his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as Ron's hands explored her body, feeling her curves and squeezing her rounded buttocks. Her head moved to his neck, sucking and biting softly at his skin, hands moving determinedly down his body.

"Are you sure Hermione?" he asked

"Of course I am. I have never been more sure of anything."

With that their passion changed, it became more urgent, intense. Ron lifted her off the small and battered love-seat, she wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips crushed down on hers, his tongue tracing the line of her perfect mouth. Supporting her weight with his large arms as he kneaded her backside, their actions became more urgent as he made his way to the small bed just off the main living area.

He sat on the end of the bed and they untangled themselves from each other. Hermione was on her knees over him and used this small gap from the intensity she felt when kissing to ditch her shirt making Ron groan.

"You are so sexy," he told her, removing his top also. His smooth flesh showing the sculpted muscles below, Hermione couldn't help but reach out and trace his abs with her hands. A pleased chuckle escaped her lips as she shimmied herself onto the floor. She reached for the button on his jeans, he raised his hips to allow his jeans and underwear to be taken off. His large cock protruding from his carved body, Hermione moved her mouth towards it, licking from base to tip, a hand moving to his balls, rolling them around in her hand whilst she sucked, licked and rubbed his dick. Ron moaned whilst she worked.

"Hermione, you're gonna have to stop that or I am gonna come." He gasped as she plunged her mouth further down on him.

She stood up and squirmed out of her tight jeans revealing her simple cotton thong which meant she was standing there in front of him in nothing but her underwear. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her hips and yanked her onto him, laying back. She let out a small squeal as he did so. His movements were frantic as he fumbled with the clasp on the back of Hermione's bra, finally managing to release her breasts whilst she explored his mouth with her tongue. Their touch left a trail of fire and sent shivers along each other's bodies, pleasure welling within them. Ron's mouth moved down her body, his talented tongue lapping at her neck, collar bone, shoulder, breast. He explored the sensitive area of her torso, his hot breath tickled her skin.

He softly drew circles on the back of her thigh inching slowly closer to the crease where her buttock attached to her leg. He rolled her over so he was on top of her, her legs were hooked around him and she could tell he was carefully carrying his weight on his elbows so he would not crush her however she just wanted him closer. She wrapped her arms around his chest arching her back off the bed, pulling her body up until their chests met, their lips dancing together. The whole time Ron's hand was moving down her stomach, creeping closer to the top of her thong, making her gasp.

He slid his thumb just under the elastic, tracing a half moon on her flesh. His hand pushed further down under the plain black fabric, his fingertips rubbed against the bundle of incredibly sensitive nerves between Hermione's thighs, he slid his middle finger between her warm and wet lips. She let out a moan, shutting her eyes in pleasure as Ron plummeted two fingers into her, the base of his palm grinding her clitoris. Her legs tightened around him but he loosened himself from her grasp so he was able to completely remove her underwear.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione. I always have, and I always will," Ron replied tenderly in her ear as he gently bit her lobe.

With that he penetrated her. His whole length filling her, like two pieces of a puzzle they fitted perfectly. For Hermione there was a sharp pain as his girth stretched her tight body, it was not comfortable, but as she had heard after 6 years in an all-girls dormitory - the pain would pass. As they went on the pleasure built. Pure lust and pure love fogged their brains as they continued until the sun had set.

Harry was due back shortly and so they just lay together on the bed holding each other, no words had to be spoken. They just were not needed. 


	2. Chapter Two: Panic

It had been a little over a month and a half since the evening Ron and Hermione had been together and Hermione cursed her stupidity as she looked at the calender. Shit. It had been well over two months since she had her last menstrual cycle and surely that meant only one thing...  
She hadn't always come on on a specific date but she knew as it was gaining on over two months since her last period and that had never happened before now - something was up. Shit shit shit. I need a pregnancy test. she thought, her mind drifting far beyond the vast lake they had taken refuge next to. The low March sun began to rise in the distance when Harry came out to join Hermione sitting on a small outcrop of rocks just within their protective circle.

"I think we need to go on another raid soon," Hermione stated making Harry look up from an old book on dark magic.

"Well... why?" he asked "I went on one about a month ago remember? We've got enough for now,"

"I just think whilst we are close to this town we may as well go and top up our supplies, I mean, we should move on tomorrow and we might not be near civilization for sometime and so I think it makes sense... I dunno..." she trailed off, she only needed an excuse to go to a chemist or something that would mean she could get a pregnancy test.

"Oh, yeah. Alright then, I'll ask Ron if he wants to go, he's not been on one in a while and you know the horcrux makes him cranky. It'd give him an excuse to get out for a bit," Harry answered.

"No!" Hermione said a little too loud, "I mean no. I'll go if you don't mind because I - uh - I want to... I need to get out for a bit. I thought taking my mind off this book might help me understand what it all means."

"Sure," he replied, a quizzical look on his face.

"Great," she smiled, ignoring his furrowed brows as she hopped up from the rock, placing the old copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard about elbow deep within her small beaded bag. "I'll get ready to go now,"

Heading back into the tent she informed Ron of where she was going whilst he sat gloomily in an old armchair. He hadn't seemed to be himself over the past few days but the others were sure it was just a phase he was going through. The golden chain of the locket was just visible around his neck. Hermione sighed for how hard Ron struggled with the Horcrux as she pulled her large parka coat on and picked up the invisibility cloak, checking her bag with a mental check list she said goodbye and set off north towards the town that was only visible at night, she just hoped that she would be able to find it before dark and that a supermarket or a chemist would be easy to find before everything was shut. It was promising though, she had set off early.

The walk wasn't too long, about an hour at a brisk pace, and thankfully the streets were well sign posted, all pointing to 'Town Centre'. She followed them in the hope they would point her to a large supermarket, they sold pregnancy tests right?

It took about an hour for her to follow all the street signs and when she arrived to the promising town centre she found only a common green surrounded by occasional trees, not a shop in sight. She must have been wandering around the town for two hours with no sign of any shops when luckily she came across a short row of shops, there was a small newsagents which also sold a few groceries which was her first stop, the few aisles were quiet which made it easy to pass through undetected under Harry's cloak. Whilst she was picking up some essentials she noticed some condoms and scoffed making the man behind her startle. Stupid. It was just next to them she noticed the pregnancy tests and her stomach flipped as she picked up 3 boxes, just so she would be sure. If they came out positive she was screwed so she may as well check thoroughly. Dropping some money into the till as subtly as she could Hermione scuttled off into a small pub in hope of finding a toilet.

"Great." Hermione groaned staring down at all three small little pink pluses shown on the pregnancy tests. It was not in her to get rid of the baby although this is obviously not how she had imagined having her first child. This was going to slow the boys down considerably, and You-Know-Who was not waiting around. She looked out of the frosted window in the small pub's ladies' room to the sky which was turning to a pale gray. It was going to be going dark soon, she had best be heading home, she didn't want to worry the others and the walk home would have given her an opportunity to gather her thoughts of what say to Ron.

When she arrived back it had begun to rain but as soon as she entered their protective circle she was not in so much of a rush to get in the tent. Angry shouting filled the air and Hermione hesitated for a moment trying to grasp what her two best friends were arguing about, however the heavy rain on the canvas of the tent made it hard to hear what was being said. She may as well go inside and find out, her curly brown hair was soaked through and she didn't want to catch a cold, particularly not now as her body was about to be put under a great strain. She ducked her head as she entered the tent throwing her large coat and the cloak onto the side.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Harry

"Well fuck you!" shouted Ron, his face was bright red and a vein stuck out of his neck.

"Ron! What?" Hermione asked, her voice many octaves higher than normal, this was not the scene she expected to return to. She had planned breaking the news to Ron - it couldn't wait but she didn't want to say whilst he was so riled.

"Fuck this!" Ron roared, he grabbed his rucksack, and marched across the small living area.

"What're you doing?" Hermione squeaked, her voice creeping up another few octaves. Ron didn't reply but walked away. "What're you doing?" Hermione squeaked again.

"I'm leaving."

He stormed out of the entrance to the tent and Hermione threw a pleading look at Harry who scoffed in reply turning his back to her. Hermione ran out of the tent chasing Ron, shouting his name at the top of her voice, she knew it wouldn't be long until he was far enough away from the protection of the charms which had been cast around their makeshift home. Tears began to roll down her face, mingling with the rain which continued to drench her. How had all this gone so wrong? Suddenly a loud crack resonated through the trees and Hermione's legs gave in, sobs bursting from her chest. He had gone. How could he disapparate and leave her here? She knew that they had not made much progress in the last few weeks and they had nothing to go on, but they stuck together and that's what was important. Now he had gone, she struggled to see what the point was.

She picked herself up from the damp and dirty ground and made her way back to the protected area of the forest. Her chest felt hollow, her legs numb as she stumbled back to Harry. He was sitting in the old chair near the middle of the room staring off into space picking at the arm of the chair, "He gone?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione gasped between her sobs, "Harry...?"

"What?"

"Why has he gone? Why would he do this to me?"

"He thought I knew what I was doing, I guess, thought we'd be getting Horcruxs every other day. And it's not just you - he deserted me too you know,"

"Harry, I'm pregnant!" 


	3. Chapter Three: Plans

Hermione was curled up on her bed, Harry sat on the edge awkwardly rubbing her back.  
"It's okay, I feel better now." She gave Harry a weak smile when she was suddenly pulled under the unmistakable feeling of nausea, leaning over the bed she thew up into a well placed bucket. "Foul morning sickness," she mumbled placing her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She was just under twelve weeks pregnant now, and her bump was becoming obvious.

Ron had been gone almost a month and as they had been forced to move on there was no chance of him finding them now, when Hermione thought of this her chest would flutter in the hope that he would come back, somehow, and then split apart in the realisation... She was struggling to cope.

"We should go to the Burrow," Harry said out of the blue,

"What? We can't Harry, they have tons of protection charms around the house. We would never be able to get in,"

"You can't stay out here, it's not healthy for... y'know," he gestured to her stomach, "Molly would be able to help you,"

"The Dementors... They're watching the house,"

"What about my cloak? Hermione, we can try it!" Harry sounded a little exasperated, still clinging on to his optimistic beliefs.

"It's impossible," Hermione said with a frown and a slight shake of her head, but Harry had already pulled out a scrap of parchment and was drawing a very rough map of the area surrounding the burrow.

"The Burrow, the garden, a couple of hills; here and... here..." Harry began muttering to himself.

After just twenty minutes he passed a vauge map to Hermione indicating where they could disapperate onto an overlooking hill, far away enough for them to go undetected. Hermione stared blankly at the sheet in front of her, it was looking a little less impossible but certainly extremely difficult. They would be situated about half a mile away, just enough to see the small crooked cottage and scope out the area. If there were any sightings of Dementors or Death Eathers they could just disapparate away. This plan brought her closer to the boy she loved and that fact sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at Harry who was carefully watching her face.

"Okay Harry, we may as well," Hermione said,

A smile coloured Harry's face, "We've got nothing to lose," he replied, his smile developing into a grin.

"Yeah," replied Hermione, her hand sliding over her abdomen. She had everything to lose, and she was being stupid, risking it all at the slight chance she may get to see Ron again.

Three weeks of meticulous planning and they were set. The tent was put away and Hermione and Harry were standing together under the invisibility cloak looking over the bland landscape that streched out before them. "Ready?" Hermione asked, a slight falter in her voice as she tried to keep the continual waves of anxiety that were threatening to drown her under control.

"Ready." Harry relpied confidently, they'd been over this a million times. He took her hand and they spun on the spot, the feeling of being forced through a tight rubber tube once again took hold. They arrived on the peak of the hill as planned and immediately scanned the area ensuring that there was no sign of any threat. It looked all clear, the air was mild and still with no sign of the tell-tale imposing darkness and chill in the atmosphere that the dementors' presence would bring. As promising as that was however, it did not mean that there were no Death Eaters creeping around the corner so the pair remained under the cloak whilst quickly setting up their protective charms.

Once the charms were set up Hermione pulled out two fold out chairs from her little bag and set them up pointing in the direction of the Burrow. How she longed to be there, to just see the family, make sure everyone was okay, to see Ron, to have him hold her, to explain the bump that was gaining size... A wave of unease passed across her whilst she thought about that conversation, but everything would be worth it just to see him again. She mused over possible ways in which she could tell Ron and how he would react, lapsing into silence.

Harry was busy using his wand in an attempt to analyse the house that was buried in the hills, piles of books littered the floor around him as he tried to figure out how they would be able to visit the Burrow. Near an hour passed in scilence. Hermione was still away with her thoughts, bundled up in the comfortable wollen jacket Ron had wrapped her in on that one magical night so long ago when Harry suddenly broke the scilence.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, making Hermione startle, "Sorry... But... I... I think we can just walk in,"

"Into the Borrow?" Hermione asked, "But don't they have tons of protection?"

"Yeah, it seems they do, but only for those that mean them harm. Look at this book," He leant over the arm of the chair and handed Hermione the large book, he pointed to the begining of a sentence.

"_Many protective charms are impermeable, however, more complex charms such as the _Fidelius _charm allow some to pass through; these select few must have only truly loyal intentions concering those the charm is protecting._" she read aloud,

"I think, because we're loyal and mean them no harm we can just walk in," Harry said.

"But what about any other charms?"

"Well, it's only the _Fidelius _charm that actually stops people from entering the protected area, all the others generally just repel dark magic,"

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, "How obvious! I feel silly for not even thinking about that!"

"So, as it's looking all clear, shall we go?"

"Now?" adrenaline shot through Hermione, she could see Ron in no time, was that a good thing? Was she ready? Could she explain herself? Could he explain himself? He was the one who left.

"Well, yes," Harry said. He stood up and began to clear the small area they had occupied. Hermione sat frozen, her brain working in overdrive with too many unanswerable questions. "C'mon," Harry prompted. He'd tidied everything but the chair Hermione was still sat on and was clearly itching to get moving, she reluctantly stood up. They got under the cloak, slowly removed the charms they had set up only two hours before and then set off in the direction of the Burrow.


End file.
